1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the dynamic reconfiguration of a field programmable gate array (FPGA) during normal operating conditions of the FPGA. More specifically, the present invention relates to the dynamic reconfiguration of selected configuration logic blocks (CLBs) within an FPGA.